De braços abertos
by Ephemerom
Summary: Uma notícia sobre seu irmão faz Ikky repensar toda a cadeia de sentimentos que deixou pra trás com o treinamento para ser Cavaleiro. Songfic com música "With Arms Wide Open" do Creed.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Música incidental é With Arms Wide Open do Creed. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, apenas se emocione, chore e sorria como eu o fiz escrevendo.

**DE BRAÇOS ABERTOS**

Um barulhinho irritante. Era isso o que era. Irritante. E foi só quando eu me mexi um pouco mais é que percebi que era o telefone tocando na cabeceira da cama. Tateei em busca do celular um pouco cegamente, óbvio. E antes de falar um alô que era na verdade um resmungo inaudível eu vi o horário: 4 horas da manhã.

- Ikky?

Os sentidos ficaram em alerta instantaneamente. Reconheci a voz embargada de Shiryu.

- O que houve, cabelo?

- Aconteceu.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
_

Não sei se em algum outro momento da minha vida eu tenha me vestido tão rápido. Acho que não. E com aquele frio maluco de Tókio, quem disse que minha moto ligava?

Sem tempo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa, peguei um sobretudo mais grosso e sai correndo nas ruas em direção ao hospital. Todos sabem que não sou de rezar, mas ali, com o frio do vento cortando meu rosto, eu pedi a todos os deuses que me fizessem chegar. Eu precisava chegar.

Chegar a tempo.

___With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
_

As imagens da vida dele preenchiam minha mente. Porque, por mais sofrido que tenha sido, nossa infância não foi só tristeza. E eu me lembro de como ele gostava de dias iguais a esse quando éramos crianças. Ele sempre adorou a neve. Talvez por isso tenha sido em um dia como hoje.

Nunca o vi como um menino frágil. Shun sempre foi mais forte que eu. Surpreso? É a mais pura verdade. Eu me entreguei, meus sentimentos e meu ódio me trairam. Shun foi firme no que acreditava até o fim. Até o fim de tudo. E a única coisa que eu podia fazer em troca de todo o amor que ele tinha por mim era protegê-lo. Fisicamente, ao menos.

E por mais que eu me esforçasse a não demonstrar qualquer emoção para aquele garoto que muitos não acreditavam ser meu irmão, ele estava sempre com os braços abertos para mim. E aquele sorriso no rosto. Aquela fraternidade velada que tínhamos, porque ele respeitava meu desejo de solidão.

Apesar de se preocupar, é claro. E com quem Shun não ficava preocupado?

___Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
_

Eu precisava ter coragem, tudo ia mudar agora. Alguma coisa no meu peito gritava que eu não teria mais aquela imagem de meu irmão. Que não o teria mais por perto, que eu perdia aquele precioso lugar que era estar ao seu lado sempre.

Sempre?

Quem era eu pra dizer algo assim? Alguém que sempre fez questão de ficar de fora de toda a sua vida. Eu não tinha direito algum de exigir dele qualquer coisa! Um homem orgulhoso, solitário e vazio! E que agora corria desesperadamente em busca do que lhe restou... De algo que me é de valor imenso e que eu escondia de mim mesmo.

Eu que deveria ser seu exemplo, como irmão mais velho a seguir na frente e preparar as estradas pra ele passar. Não. Eu sempre o fiz sofrer.

Mas, engraçado, mesmo nas batalhas... Seus braços estavam sempre abertos.

A cena em minha memória faz uma raridade acontecer, meus olhos escorriam lágrimas sinceras e doloridas. E eu ofegava entrando no saguão do hospital.

___If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open  
_

Talvez agora eu consiga. Talvez depois de tudo isso eu possa mudar. Eu possa ser diferente. Será que eu consigo? Uma coisa é certa: esse futuro não é meu. Depois de tudo isso, ficar longe dele (de todos eles, se eu tiver culhões para admitir) não é uma opção.

O elevador não chegava, e a enfermeira olhava pra mim com um ar emotivo. Tive vontade de socar alguma coisa.

Meu coração gritava por uma família. Por uma família acima do meu orgulho ferido, das minhas escolhas erradas, e que soubesse – como eu sei – que nada disso importa, mas sim o que vem daqui pra frente e também o que somos por dentro.

Em algum lugar dentro de mim eu consigo compreender naquele instante que eu conseguira chegar ao fim de meu principal objetivo. Porque meu irmão não era como eu. Ele era livre, feliz e humano.

E era por isso que hoje, a principal missão dele era a mesma que eu carreguei por toda a minha vida. Ele tinha que fazer o mesmo que fiz com ele, comigo.

De braços bem abertos.

E talvez isso não fosse mais possível. E vejo Hyoga e Seiya muito emocionados no corredor branco e silencioso. Ofegante, não os cumprimento. Apenas busco em seus olhares a informação de que aquele é o quarto em que Shun esta.

___With Arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
_

Mas meu irmão não está mais de braços abertos para mim. Não. Porque agora seus braços se ocupavam de cuidar de outra vida. E ele sorri como nunca em toda minha vida o vi sorrir, enquanto segura sua filha. Pra mim é surreal, porque parecia que ele tinha feito aquilo a vida inteira.

Sempre cuidando de todos nós.

Sei que meus olhos vermelhos me denunciam, mas tento manter minha expressão séria. June estava ainda entre o sono e a realidade, devido aos medicamentos.

Não falamos nada. Não precisava. Meu irmão me entende muito melhor que eu mesmo, é fato. Me aproximo devagar, olhando aquele ser tão pequenino de feições enrugadas e saudáveis.

Quando penso que aquela é a menina mais linda que já vi, entendo que aquele é um caminho sem volta. Porque Shun acabava de conseguir mudar meu coração com aquela nova vida.

Ele a entrega pra mim, me ajuda a apóiá-la em meu colo. Meus braços cheios de cicatrizes e mãos calejadas de tanto lutar carregam, enfim, algo pelo qual eu morreria sem pestanejar.

- Como é o no...

- Yasu.

As lagrimas finalmente caem. Me sinto liberto de algum tipo de grilhão. Talvez por saber que agora eu tinha com quem expiar tudo de mal que eu já fiz. Sinto meu irmão colocar seu braço sobre meu ombro e, obviamente, chorar comigo.

- Seja bem vinda, Yasu. Vou lhe ensinar tudo, vou ser para você o que seu pai é para mim. E sempre, sempre...

Sinto ela apertar com suavidade meu dedo e dou um sorriso. O primeiro de muitos, espero, dar agora.

- ... Sempre estarei de braços abertos para você.

___With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
wide open_

**FIM**

N/A: Pois bem. Essa fic nasceu em menos de uma hora numa manhã chata dentro do trabalho. Já tinha uma idéia para essa fic há anos, mas nunca dava certo e eu nunca encontrava a inspiração necessária. Acho que ficou agradável, non? ^^

Yasu significa serenidade. Um bom nome para uma criança de Shun e June, não acham?

Ofereço a história para Madie S. Cullen que foi quem me deu um empurrãozinho com suas mensagens tão bonitinhas pra mim!


End file.
